The Konoha Krusaders
by Dr. Annie McCarty-Sloan
Summary: Follow Sector 7 and 8 as the save Konoha from the clutches of Orochimaru and his goons. couples will be told throughout the story reviews with helpful ideas accepted, flames not. Kinda setin the future, like spys and stuff, inspiration came from this amazing game called subway surfers in the app store so check it out!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to with Naruto, except for the plot. (Enjoy!)**

Konoha Krusaders

**Ayumi Haruno**

_security system_

_Connect 1.0_

_Base: /connecting/ 1.0 security system_

_Processing…_

_Base: /connecting^ 1.0 security system = successful_

_}_

_Get ip_

_Base:/requesting ip address_

_._

_Send: / kk2345bj_

_*static*_

Hello?

Can anyone hear me?

Good, my name is Ayumi Haruno, previous second in command of the Konoha Krusaders. Somehow my partner Itachi Uchiha, previous leader of the Konoha Krusaders, and I were captured by none other than Orochimaru. I was trying to access my old base but for now you'll have to do. I don't have much time but I have so much to tell. I apologies for getting you in the middle of this was , but I really need to get this information back to my Sector's squad, So I'll start from the beginning and see how far I can get before the guards come back ok?

In the city of Konoha you can find two things. One could be the luxurious mansions of Sector 8's upper class, where multimillion dollar families like the Inuzuka or Ookami reside and own most of the companies within the city's walls or the slums of Sector 7, a crime filled area outside of Konoha where the lower class lives and the headquarters of the original Konoha Krusaders can be found. Now you may be wondering what the Konoha Krusaders are…well that would be a very long story, but I'm guessing that's why you're still here.

Am I right?

Well first off let me tell you about Orochimaru, the dictator or leader of Konoha. He is a cruel man who uses the people of Sector 7 for his "experiments". Don't ask me how he came into office because that's a story I don't even know. Getting back to these experiments, to make this shorter people go in and never come out and if by any chance they do, they never will be the same again. He makes the people of Sector 7 work from the time they turn 16 all the way to their untimely deaths without any regrets and seeing how the people of Sector 8 fund his whole operation he can't really do anything to them.

Now to the heroes of our little tale, the Konoha Krusaders, a group of kids that fight to save the people of Sector 7 and get rid of Orochimaru, not only because that's their family, but because of the fact that the abuse has gone on for more than twenty years and the founders Itachi Uchiha and myself, Ayumi Haruno, have had enough. We take out the security centers and facilities where the experimentation takes place.

The members of the Sector 7 Krusaders are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka.

From what I can recall Sasuke Uchiha became the leader after Itachi and I were taken captive by Orochimaru's goons. Anyways he is a fair-skinned teen who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. He was a hard working from my point of view. He always wanted to go on the hardest missions and fight alongside his brother but sadly that never happened.

My sister Sakura Haruno she has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. She always had an interest in medicine. She was Sasuke's partner whenever it came to missions and training. Whether it was their own personal choices or Itachi made them become teammates I don't know but the never came back from a failed mission.

Next we have Naruto Uzumaki the knuckle head of all the members. He has blue eyes and blond, spiky hair and quite a loud personality to match. Whenever my sister and her partner came back from a successful mission he had to go out and top theirs. He has had a crush on Sakura for the longest, but from what I've seen he now has another girl in his life.

His partner Hinata Hyuga, with shoulder length dark blue hair, lavender eyes and fair skin, she is the shyest little thing you'll ever meet, she turns red whenever she is around Naruto and is known for being an excellent look out.

Shikamaru Nara or as I liked to call him point-Dexter, A living computer who's in charge of making different devices so that we can both infiltrate an escape from the security centers. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings. He prefers working alone.

Ino Yamanaka is a blonde haired, fair-skinned, blue eyed girl. She isn't really an official member of the Konoha Krusaders; she still has to go through the process of becoming a member. What most members know besides Shikamaru know is that she is Shikamaru's unofficial partner. I can't wait until he finds out, I just really hope he doesn't realize before we can get back.

Now getting into the techno part, Shikamaru has created many things from hover boards, jet packs, listening devices, explosives to super jump shoes. Every member has their very own hover board with their own design to it. The coolest thing I would have to say Shikamaru made are the watches. Not only do they tell time but you can communicate with all members from both Sectors 7 and 8, check the temperature, activate the hover board, become changed into a disguise, and send out broadcast over the KK 108.4, which is the secret radio station that only members can get to. They even come in your favorite color.

You might be wondering why Itachi and I haven't used any of these devices to escape; well Orochimaru kind of took them and locked them in this giant vault.

I can't really tell you anymore because the guards are coming but please just tell Sakura that me and Itachi are fine and that the O.W.C.Y.'s headquarters are located in *static* at the old*static*

_*static*_

…_._

…_.._

…

…

_0001 11101 0101 0100000 1010 01001 101010 10101010 100001 1001010 10101 001010 00000000_

_Connection lost_

**Ok I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while, but the whole theme and plot and characters of this story was in my head and I can't write a story when an idea for another is in my head so I hope you all enjoy it and remember that I love followers, reviews, and if you don't want to be public I also like a good PM.**


End file.
